dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Scar (Dakotaverse)
In recent times, SYSTEM: Amber focused on capturing and experimenting on "Bang Babies," the superhuman survivors of the event known as the Big Bang. Scar took a sadistic glee in hunting down Bang Babies, an attitude that often clashed with his more level-headed, somewhat compassionate superior officer, Sgt. Rose. Amber Leader Mom believed that Bang Babies could be transformed into lethal living weapons loyal to SYSTEM. So, she ordered SYSTEM officers including Scar to lead strike teams to capture seven Bang Babies for the weaponization process. Scar's team caught their targets, the bouncer Babe and the exotic dancer Karess, without incident. The captive Babies were then brought to Garden Station, where they were immersed in brainwashing drugs and implanted with pain-inducing devices to ensure their obedience to SYSTEM. The final step of the weaponization process was increasing the Bang Babies' powers with a second, concentrated dose of Quantum Juice, the mutagenic gas released at the Bang. Among the observers of this process was Scar, Sgt. Rose and Mom herself. However, the procedure was interrupted by Rose, who had an attack of conscience and went on a shooting rampage to free the Babies. Scar tried to thwart Rose and was mortally wounded for his efforts. After Rose released the Bang Babies, they shook off the SYSTEM brainwashing and escaped Garden Station with their rescuer. During the breakout, Rose's gunfire accidentally punctured the tanks containing the Quantum Juice, which filled the lab and forced Mom and the other SYSTEM personnel to flee. The dying Scar was left behind and was enveloped by the bizarre gas. When he awoke, Scar realized that his body had somehow merged with portions of the lab equipment, transforming him into a biomechanical Bang Baby. He then learned that, because of the Bang Baby debacle, Mom had been stripped of command of SYSTEM: Amber, which was absorbed into the more powerful SYSTEM: Ebon. Still, Ebon Leader Grandmother appreciated that Scar's survival and transformation meant that Mom's experiment was not a complete loss. So, she appointed Scar as a special operative of the Ebon cell, who would be deployed as weapon of last resort against high-level threats to SYSTEM. Scar's first known mission was to completely erase (i.e., destroy) all equipment and personnel connected to "Operation: Revolving Door," a top secret SYSTEM project in Montana. The goal of "Revolving Door" was to use a captured Bang Baby named Elizabeth Brown to power an interdimensional portal that SYSTEM would use to conquer other universes. However, on their first test, the SYSTEM scientists opened the portal to the realm of the warlike K'lumnii, who promptly slaughtered the trespassers and then began to invade Earth in retaliation. Hence, "Revolving Door" had to be shut down permanently to halt any further invasions. Upon arriving at the base, Scar beheld a battle between K'lumnii warriors and the Heroes, a superhero team trying to shut down the portal without killing Brown. Lacking such moral qualms, Scar tried to destroy the portal anyway and was promptly attacked by both parties. Though outnumbered, Scar proved more than a match for his opponents until Starlight teleported herself and the SYSTEM agent to a deserted location. There, she unleashed her full electromagnetic fury against Scar, who was left gravely injured. Starlight then returned to the SYSTEM base, where she helped the high-tech vigilante Hardware safely free Johnson from the portal generator. As for Scar, he was retrieved by Iron Butterfly of the Shadow Cabinet, another covert organization now aligned with SYSTEM. Presumably, Scar is recovering from his wounds and eagerly waiting the chance to exact revenge on the Heroes. | Powers = * : Agent Scar has a range of superhuman powers derived from his biomechanical form. The full extent of his power remains unknown. ** : Scar possesses enormous physical strength that is greater than that of the Heroes' strongman, Payback. ** : Scar is also highly resistant to most of forms of mortal injury. ** : Scar's claws on his hands and feet are extremely sharp and capable of tearing through reinforced concrete and solid steel with ease. The various spikes and blades covering his body are of similar composition, making them deadly offensive and defensive weapons as well. ** : Scar's body can somehow generate a powerful electrical charge through his armored skin.. At maximum voltage, his merest touch has proven capable of killing even beings with superhuman physiologies like the K'lumnii. ** : Scar can also project incredibly destructive energy blasts. | Abilities = * : Even as a human being, Scar was a dangerous opponent due to his great marksmanship with various firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Like any electronic device, Scar's biomechanical form is quite vulnerable to powerful EMPs like those generated by Starlight. * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bang Babies Category:Accident of Science